


ii. untitled

by one flew over the (haikus_nest)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: deliberate bad art., deliberate bad fic., haiku.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikus_nest/pseuds/one%20flew%20over%20the





	ii. untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



  


chibiusa  
has too many syllables  
for a good haiku


End file.
